Older Than His Years
by ManW0lf83
Summary: Harry's grown and notices Ginny but his fear prevents a relationship. Thanks for the reviews. I would appreciate any advice on how to advance the story, as I am not so skilled an author. Thank you.
1. Older Than His Years

Older Than His Years Parts Five of ??? By: Manw0lf83  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We first catch sight of him as he rounds the bend of the Hogwarts Lake for the third time. Running had become a nightly ritual for him, coming out after hours and just running. It was only a week old ritual, but still, it was his. He is the young hero of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter. He finds himself thinking again of the events of one night, not even three months ago.  
  
**********  
  
He was the second Hogwarts champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, an as yet unheard of event. Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts champion. Cedric was from Hufflepuff house, and it's only true claim to fame that year. He and Harry had each helped each other in the tournament and in its last challenge they were the only champions left. They stood together both looking at the trophy. All they had to do was grab it and they would win. But each felt a debt to the other. They took the cup together, and upon touching it were both dragged to the graveyard outside the Riddle house.  
  
A portkey! Voldemort killed Cedric almost immediately upon landing, and preceded to the ritual the led to his rebirth in a powerful body once again. And then the duel. After throwing curses a bond formed between their wands. Harry broke the bond and escaped from Voldemort, carrying with him the lifeless form of Cedric and the cup along with him back to Hogwarts.  
  
After the events of the tournament Harry was told that he must stay with the Dursleys all summer, much to his displeasure. But the stay did have one advantage. The work, the exercise had helped to keep his mind of Cedric as much as possible. Also it filled out his growing form. He now stood at more than six feet, and throughout his entire length he was strong and sturdy. His uncle no longer felt powerful around his unwanted nephew. He felt strangely intimidated, something he never thought would happen. Harry had always been short, lanky, and timid. He'd now come in to his own. Something had happened at that freak school of his, and Harry had been hardened. He still did what his uncle told him to but he now seemed to have a fearless look in his eyes, devoid of emotion.  
  
**********  
  
As Harry walked his way back to his dorm he thought now of the last week. He had met his friends Ron and Hermione at Platform nine and three quarters. His new height allowed him to spot them long before they could notice his arrival. He sneaked around the throng of students and parents with a smile on his face. Only one thing else could make him smile again but that wasn't on his mind just yet. As he stalked his way up behind his friends, he for the first time carried his trunk, instead it needing a cart to help him. With an obediently quiet Hedwig, his loyal snowy white owl on top he slowly inched nearer, finally catching snippets of their conversation.  
  
"I hope he gets here soon, I want to make sure he's alright." Harry smiled again, this time at the concern in Hermione's voice. But it quickly faded as it hit him what she was worried about: Cedric's death.  
  
Then Ron spoke, "Just remember not to bring up the third task, who knows what it'll do to him."  
  
Harry couldn't wait any longer; he decided to make his appearance known to them and cleared his throat rather dramatically for their benefit. It amused Harry to see Hermione jump to Ron's arms at the unexpected noise. Ron spun around with Hermione still in his arms and his eyebrows shot up in surprise at his best friend's arrival.  
  
"Hullo." Said Harry with a wry smile on his lips. "Comfortable?"  
  
Ron looked quickly to the girl in his arms and just as quickly released her, a furious blush rising in his face.  
  
"Umm."  
  
Hermione recovered first and ran to envelope Harry in a massive hug nearly upsetting his trunk and Hedwig in the process. When Hermione released him Harry set his trunk on the floor and offered her another healthy greeting. He then turned to his best friend, Ron, and stepped forward to hug him.  
  
Harry had another moment of humor when Ron realized how tall his best friend had become. Ron stepped back in shock, and looked up at the boy he'd stood taller than for their almost five years of friendship.  
  
"H-Harry. what happened to you? You're huge!" Was Ron's reaction to Harry's appearance. Harry grinned at him and looked at Hermione who and a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Ron's right Harry. I mean, my god, your bigger than my dad!" This earned her a winning smile from Harry. It was then that Harry's other cause for smiles arrived in a flurry of curly red hair.  
  
"Ron!! Come on, I need you to help with my trunk!!" Ginny barely glanced at her brothers best friends as she said this, but after a moment to realize the rather large presence of her deepest crush, she performed a double take. Harry was secretly overjoyed to see that her face went through many shades of red culminating into a near purple face, as she stammered her greeting. "H-h-harry, uh, eep! I-I mean, uh, hi!!"  
  
Harry's practiced indifference to his uncle gave him the much- welcomed ability to hide his pleasure at the seeming return of her crush for him. A few weeks after returning to Privet Drive for summer and Harry's dreams had all tended to end with Ginny. He remembered how demure and shy she always was around him and realized in a compelling epiphany that he missed it. He was even ashamed of himself because of it. He didn't think it proper, but he loved the idea of someone being so attached to him, a female someone that is, a PRETTY female someone to be perfectly honest. A closer examination of the dream led to the conclusion that he wholeheartedly fancied Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister. All these thoughts quickly passed through his head in a fraction of a second behind his deeply emerald eyes, before he decided a little fun was in order.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again, fair maiden. My heart leaps with joy at your presence, and with your permission?" Through this little 'act' of his Harry had gone into a comically deep bow, before kneeling and taking Ginny's hand. After taking hold of her hand he looked up with what everyone thought were falsely questioning eyes and planted a chivalrous kiss on the knuckles of her tiny pale hand.  
  
Harry grinned, Ginny paled, Ron laughed outright, and Hermione let a knowing smile creep to her lips. She had always known of Ginny's feelings towards Harry (hadn't everyone?), but until now she had never guessed that he might actually return those feelings.  
  
Ron in mock outrage flung himself in front of Ginny, breaking the handhold and with great flourish proclaimed, "Sir! I demand an explanation for so forward an advance of your actions toward my dear sister. Explain yourself!!!"  
  
What came next shocked Ron to his very core, and nearly brought Ginny to her knees. "I like your sister very much, and I hope someday she'll consent to be my girlfriend." All this was said the most deadpan voice imaginable, and with a piercing look in his eyes, which never left Ginny's. With that said he swept smoothly between Ron and Hermione, to head in the direction Ginny had come from so that he could put her trunk in a rear compartment. He planned to place his right next to his.  
  
**********  
  
Harry passed though the massive doors of the castle, the great hall, and on to the common room. As he neared the portrait hole he heard the Fat Lady's attempt at a sexy voice ask him for the password. He gave it to her in an annoyed voice (white roses) and passed through as she swung forward. He made straight for the stairs to his dorm, not even noticing the numerous pairs of female eyes following him the entire time, or the sighs as he passed from view. In fact the only person to be in a position to see him as he ascended the stairs gave a delighted gasp as he removed his tee shirt to mop his face.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron inquired, seeing the telling blush hit her face after Harry passed. He only got a far away "Hmm?" for an answer though. He had been avoiding Harry since the revelation in London, trying to sort his thoughts out on the matter. He muttered his goodnight to an oblivious Ginny and headed to his dorm for a chat with Harry.  
  
By the time Ron made it up to the fifth year dorm room Harry was just coming out of the showers. Ron was glad that it was early yet and that none of his other roommates had come up for sleep yet.  
  
"Hey, mate." Ron said, hoping it was neutral enough. He didn't expect Harry to startle at the sound of his voice, however, and a barking laugh burst past his lips. Apparently, he didn't think I would want to talk to him, thought Ron somewhat sadly.  
  
"Oh, jeez, Ron you scared me." Harry's eyes then took on a suspicious glint as he continued. "What do you want? You haven't even tried to talk to me since Kings Cross."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but apologies can wait, we have to talk."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was just coming down from her dorm and studying when she saw Ron leave for his own dorm. She quickly decided that it was the perfect time for a little "girl talk" with Ginny.  
  
"Busy? No? Good. Lets talk.. So this thing with Harry, what's up?" Hermione said all of this very quickly and very quietly to keep people for eavesdropping, not that she thought anyone would ever eavesdrop on a prefect.  
  
All Ginny heard was "Harry" as Hermione sat down next to her. The mere mention of him made her blush nowadays, and it was happening now.  
  
"What about H-harry?" Dammit, this would be easier if I could control this wretched blush, she thought angrily. She noticed how carefully Hermione eyed her since sitting down, no doubt looking for something to give way.  
  
"What do you mean 'What about Harry?'?"  
  
"He said he wanted you to be his girlfriend. So do you think you will? It'll be great!" She finished in an excited squeak and awaited Ginny's answer.  
  
"He, um, h-he was just. just joking on the platform, right? Right? It's not like he'd ever really wanna go out with me, I'm just Ron's little sister." Her sentence finished as the polar opposite of Hermione's, it was the perfect example of glum.  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Ron? What do you want to talk about? Quidditch? Hermione being made prefect? Or perhaps family, eh?" Harry couldn't help being a little angry with Ron. After all, they were best friends and Ron had been steadfastly ignoring him since the start of term. He also noticed that Hermione, in an attempt to avoid fighting with Ron had stayed away, too. Harry couldn't fault her though; he knew she was still his friend.  
  
"No, Harry. This is serious, I want to talk about you. and Ginny. It's hard for me so don't interrupt." Harry silently nods and sits on the foot of his four-poster. "Good. Now, I'm not too fond of the idea of Ginny dating, and I mean at all. I know you're a great guy. You're my best mate, and I've seen how brave and strong you can be, and all that. I've seen you risk your life for people you didn't even really know, for me, for Fleur Delacour's sister, for Hermione, and especially for Ginny. You are an all around good person, you got honor, but what I want to know is: Would you ever hurt Ginny if you did date her? Would you break her heart? 'Cause she loves you still, she hides it better now, but I can see it. And finally, how d you intend to keep her safe when You-Know-Who finds out you've given him a target?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's concern and pacing, earning him a death glare to rival Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but you are so cute when you're the protective older brother. But to answer your questions, I don't plan on dating Ginny. So there isn't a problem." This only served to confuse Ron more.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to date her? What's wrong with Ginny?"  
  
"I didn't say that I don't want to date her, just that I don't plan to. I don't want to give Voldemort an excuse to go after her anymore than you do. Unfortunately, he has a penchant for attacking friends and family. More specifically, my friends and family." Harry's voice was unwavering and his eyes hard and blank.  
  
"So," Ron said, "You like her, you want you date her, but you wont, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good,. I wouldn't mind you being a part of the family," Ron grinned at his friend, "but thinking of you snogging my sister isn't a price I want to pay."  
  
"Yeah, well, losing your sister isn't the price I want to pay. Lets go down to the common room. I wanna talk to the girls." Harry grinned and grabbed Ron by the bicep, dragging him to the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Ginny I'm sure Harry likes you. I saw it in his eyes at the train station. He really does want to go out with you!" Hermione's voice was pleading her to believe.  
  
"I thought I saw it too, but he hasn't even tal.."  
  
"Hullo, ladies." Harry had another laugh as Hermione paled and Ginny flushed at his presence.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Asked the youngest Weasley, nervously.  
  
"Not long." Answered her brother. "Harry wanted to talk to you two."  
  
"Right." He started after everyone was properly seated. "Now, first off, Ron and I chatted some, and we cleared things up between us, so that means you don't have to worry about making him mad by hanging around with me, Hermione."  
  
"Good," She replied, "I need all my friends."  
  
"Okay," Harry continued, "Next thing to talk about is Ginny. Since my little performance at Kings Cross you've been ducking out of sight whenever I passed you. I want you to know that I meant every word of it."  
  
"Oh my God!!" Hermione screamed, causing all heads to turn to the commotion. Then in a whisper, "Do you mean it? You want Ginny to be your girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny though, stayed quiet, looking at the floor. She didn't want to say anything in fear of it being a dream that she could mess up.  
  
"Yes. Ginny, look at me." He placed his hand beneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "I do want you to be my girlfriend, but I'm sorry to say it's not gonna happen. It'll only put you in danger. I'm sorry." With that he stood up and headed off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny was silent for a few minutes and then she stammered out a disbelieving, "What just happened?"  
  
"Ginny," Ron started, "Harry does really like you and he does want to go out with you but if he does, it'll get to You-Know- Who that you're his girlfriend and then You-Know-Who will come after you. He doesn't want that to happen, neither do I. I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
Ginny took this all in, understanding the logic and hating Voldemort all the more for taking away her chance to be with the love of her life. "Yeah, Ron. I'm fine. I'm going to bed. G'night, Hermione."  
  
Ron and Hermione watched her leave, and then gave each other a worried glance before heading up to their respective beds.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the Saturday following Harry's confession. He had lain awake since the early hours of the morning thinking of the influence Voldemort had on his life. He had deprived Harry of his parents, his servant Wormtail had been the reason Harry's godfather Sirius had gone to prison, denying him a happy home, he had invaded Hogwarts multiple times to kill Harry, killed Cedric, unleashed the basilisk, and now he had taken away Harry's chance at love.  
  
As Harry thought of how much he wanted his life back under his control, a thought dawned on him. The only way his life would truly be his to live was if he were out of school, making his own decisions. But he couldn't leave school until he had finished. He'd never be prepared for the war if he left now. Although he knew Dumbledore would never force him to stay if he wished to leave, he couldn't just walk out. Then another epiphany came; in Muggle schools students were allowed to take accelerated courses and graduate early. Why not at Hogwarts?  
  
It was still only 6:15 in the morning according to the clock on his night stand but Harry was pretty sure Dumbledore didn't need sleep at all. Harry needed to visit the Headmaster as soon as possible. He carefully left his bed and dressed in a pair of Dudley's old jeans and an overly large tee shirt, then put on his shoes and started out of the dorm as quietly as possible. After slipping out of the common room into the halls of Hogwarts he made his way to the stone gargoyle and Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
He wasn't afraid of Filch or any teacher finding him out of bed so early as he was on his way to the schools highest authority anyway. As he rounded the last corner and spotted the long gray beard of the kindly old wizard Harry wasn't a bit surprised to see him. Figures Dumbledore would know that he'd be coming, he never did miss a trick, that man. Again Dumbledore seemed to read his thoughts as he held up the Marauders map to explain his expectance.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. If I'm not mistaken, you wish to speak to me?"  
  
"Umm... yes sir, I do want to talk with you."  
  
"Very well. Please follow me to my office," he glanced at Harry over his shoulder, "would you like some tea? Perhaps something to eat? I daresay you'll wish to think some more after our talk and will miss breakfast."  
  
"Actually, yes, some tea and a bit of toast would be wonderful."  
  
"Good. Please sit down." Dumbledore conjured a steaming tea service and a plate of warm toast, taking a bit for himself and motioning for Harry to do the same. "Now, Harry, please take me through your thoughts."  
  
"Well sir, it's like this. I need to join the fight against Voldemort, it's my destiny I think, and I know that I cant until I complete my schooling here. And I know that Muggle schools have programs for early completion, and I was wondering if we could work that out for me. I'll never survive the fight without the proper training and I'll never survive full schooling as long as Voldemort has such a stranglehold on my life. He's tainted every aspect of my existence, and I need to end that."  
  
"You've rehearsed this, haven't you? Don't answer that. Anyway Mr. Potter, it seems you are making incredibly good use of logic. Not to mention a great show of maturity. Unfortunately Hogwarts does not have a program for any such thing as early graduation." Harry made to reply, Dumbledore interrupted him. "Please remain silent or a moment, as I explain." With this request he held up his hand to further quiet his young pupil.  
  
"Now, as I said Hogwarts does not have such a program. Indeed I don't believe it ever has. But then you've always been one to bring about revisions in our traditions and rules. I also quite agree that you are destined to fight in the war, and that you will be needed before long. I believe as well that you are the one that will ultimately defeat Voldemort himself. But if we do find a way to accelerate you're education, I must insist that you do not involve anyone in the process. You must not tell anybody about this until it is completed, do you understand?"  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least. Dumbledore not only had agreed to try and do this for him but also that he thought so highly of him as to say that Harry could defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand. But why do you think that I could possibly destroy Voldemort? I mean, I've never been particularly powerful."  
  
"Harry, my boy, I believe that some day you will not only be strong enough to win a battle against Voldemort, but also that you will be the most powerful wizard in this world, second only to Merlin himself. And please tell no one that I said that, I don't want it to be said that I have favorites, even if I do." Dumbledore completed with a barely visible smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. Shall I leave now?" Harry stood up as he asked his question.  
  
"If you wish. Think well, Harry. Professor McGonagall and I will see what we can come up with on this matter. Good day."  
  
Harry left with a quiet "thank you" and a few pieces of toast.  
  
********** As Harry made his why back to the Gryffindor common room and his dorm he passed other students on their way to breakfast. Three of the students were his best friends and his love. Ginny immediately blushed a deep crimson, that secretly excited him to no end, as well as made him think of the Gryffindor house colors for some odd reason. Ron and Hermione each gave him confused looks, obviously wondering why he had left so early and why he was heading back to the common room.  
  
"Hi guys. Hey, Gin." Harry's eyes were locked on Ginny's face during his greeting, but now he turned to the others to offer them an explanation. "I was speaking with Professor Dumbledore. I was going back for a few more hours of sleep but I guess I'll join you for breakfast."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stayed rooted to their spots, giving Harry near identical looks of worry.  
  
"Were you having nightmares again, Harry?" Hermione, obviously, was the first to voice her concern.  
  
"No. I spent a while thinking about... things. Last night to be exact." Harry told them with a wistful smile towards Ginny.  
  
"Oh" This was Ron. "Well then, why did you go to see Dumbledore?"  
  
"I cant tell you yet, Dumbledore's orders. But I will when I can, so lets forget it for now, okay?" They could all hear the finality in Harry's voice and the topic was dropped but not forgotten as they headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Coming, Ginny?" Harry asked, noticing that she hadn't moved when they all had.  
  
"Oh, Yeah."  
  
**********  
  
After a quiet breakfast, strewn with worried (Ron and Hermione) and furtive (Harry and Ginny) glances, the four headed back to their common room to relax a bit on the precious weekend day. After many uncomfortable hours of Exploding Snap and other Wizarding games between the whole of Gryffindor house, the opening of the portrait hole came as a great distraction to the students within. The appearance of Professor McGonagall only added to their curiosity. She strode with an air of purpose to where Harry was watching Dean lose a game of chess to a merciless and as yet undefeated Ron.  
  
McGonagall stopped in front of Harry and he brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
"Please come with me, Potter. The Headmaster wishes to speak to you about your earlier request."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry stood and paused a moment to wish Dean good luck.  
  
The entirety of people in the common room watched as Harry left with their head of house, and burst into speculation after they made their exit.  
  
**********  
  
"Harry, I want you to know that I do not like this idea in your head, but I must admit it's a brave decision in spite of its lack of intelligence." She inclined her head in his direction as they walked side by side, a wry smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Thank you, I think. You know, you ought to do that more often." He replied smiling a little, himself.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Smile. You're much more approachable when you smile."  
  
"Humph." They spent the rest of the journey in silence, except for when the professor gave the password (Everlasting Lollipops) and led him up to the office.  
  
"Hello Harry. Please sit down. You too Minerva." After both had complied Professor Dumbledore continued. "Now, Harry, Professor McGonagall and I talked of your plan and decided that if a way were found to do it, that we would not stop you. Even though, I dare say, we both would want to." McGonagall piped in an "Of course" at this before, the headmaster went on again. "So we set about searching for a way to speed up your education in as quick a manner as possible."  
  
Harry was beaming by the end of Dumbledore's opening speech and waited patiently for the man to continue.  
  
"Now we decided that the best way for you to learn everything was to be taught extra courses. But as that would still take quite a lot of time we moved on to osmosis. You see, you can be taught all that you would learn in the course of your nightly trips to dreamland. All the professors in this school have taken turns with this ring." He held up a silver ring set with a smoky crystal ball the size of a large diamond. "We have all had the whole of our practical knowledge in magic transferred into the ball. You will wear it for seven nights and it will send you into a dream where you will complete the final three years of your training, and more, in the accelerated time only a dream can produce. You will not remember the dreams themselves but you will retain the knowledge. Next Sunday morning you will come to my office and give back the ring. On the following Monday you will take your OWLs and will be excused from classes while we grade the test. If your scores are found acceptable, you will take the N.E.W.T. s on that Wednesday, if your scores for the test are passing then you will be excused from classes for the rest of the week. You will not tell a soul what you have done. On Friday we will hold a ceremony in the Great Hall and announce your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will also be granted adulthood by the ministry so that you do not have to return to Privet Drive or worry about the laws pertaining to underage magic. Is this satisfactory to you?"  
  
"Definitely. Thank you, sir. But if this is possible then why don't all magic folk learn this way?"  
  
"Minerva, if you'd care to explain."  
  
"Of course, Albus. Harry, we make sure that students spend seven years in learning so that they learn the responsibility that comes with magic, and also because without experience most witches and wizards would never be able to actually use most of what they learn. You on the other hand have shown a remarkable ability to overcome such barriers in the learning of advanced magick's."  
  
"Thank you, both. And please express my gratitude to all the other professors for me. Shall I leave now and begin?" Harry was in quite a hurry to go to the dream world and he was ecstatic about the fact that he'd never have to see the Dursleys again.  
  
As Harry opened the door and began to make his way out, Dumbledore's voice stopped him. "Harry, I believe you'll be wanting to take the ring."  
  
Harry blushed a bit before turning and headed for the desk. He took the ring and made a quick exit.  
  
**********  
  
When Harry entered the common room, all heads turned to look at him, expecting a sad face, because they thought that he'd been called out for punishment. They were surprised to see a smile on his face as he crossed the room to his friends. Harry sat down grinning at his friends, who stared back questioningly.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Harry was purposefully drawing the focus away from himself, knowing that it would upset them.  
  
Hermione was the one to answer. "Nothing, but what happened to you? Did you get yourself in trouble again? Detention?"  
  
Ron was just as eager to know had had happened and pressed further with orders. "Yeah, Harry, spill it. Now."  
  
"Nothing, guys. Dumbledore just wanted to tell me that he approved of my plan. I'm going to head up to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow, all right?" Harry rose and headed for the fifth year boys dorms, then paused at the stairs and turned around. He made his way to the large chair Ginny was seated in and bent down to her level. "Goodnight, Gin. Sleep well, love." He couldn't resist, he placed a kiss on her cheek and went up to sleep.  
  
After he'd left, the room broke again out into excited murmurs about Harry's going to bed so early and the kiss he'd given to Ginny Weasley. Whom everyone knew loved him wholeheartedly.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were silent for a bit. Too stunned about the kiss to really say anything. Ginny, bravely in Hermione's eyes, was the first to speak. "Did either of you notice that ring on his hand?" Both of the others were ignorant to what she meant so she continued. "He had a silver ring on his right ring finger. It looked Gaelic, and had what looked like a really small crystal ball on it."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice, but I suppose nothing about him really slips by my 'love struck' little sister, does it?" Ron had gotten his composure and was back to teasing Ginny about her feelings for Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. Now he didn't have it when he left so Dumbledore must have given it to him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny's probably right. But why would the Headmaster give Harry a ring? Why don't you head up and see if he'll tell you, Ron." Hermione really wanted to ask him herself, as she was more perceptive than Ron, but then she couldn't go up to the boys dorm.  
  
"Yeah, okay. G'night Ginny, Hermione." Both girls noticed and were pleased by the emphasis he used when he said Hermione, but didn't say a word. Then Ron left for upstairs.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you awake?" Ron walked over to Harry's bed and saw his best friend sleeping. Harry was jerking in his sleep, as if he were having another nightmare. But at least he was asleep. Ron didn't have the heart to wake him. 'He needs as much sleep as he can get.' So Ron changed into his night clothes and went to bed himself.  
  
**********  
  
In days since Harry's visit to Dumbledore, he had been very distant. He'd reverted back to his "blank" state, no emotion, no reaction. But still he was not without some extreme actions. On Wednesday he'd run in to Malfoy and his idiotic cronies on his way to the library after dinner to meet Ron and Hermione for a little (he was beginning to notice, useless) studying.  
  
"Well now, Potter. Where's the rest of the trio? Did they leave you for better company? They couldn't stand to be around the boy that killed Diggory?" The look on Draco's face implied that he thought Cedric's death less than a tragedy. Yet he was surprised to see that Harry wasn't fuming or even saddened by his words. He was... there was no other way to describe it, cool.  
  
"No, Malfoy, as a matter of fact they are in the library right now. Which is where I'm going. So, if you'll excuse me?" Harry made to move past him but Goyle apparently had other orders, and blocked Harry with his arm.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked again at Malfoy. "You'll want to step aside, Malfoy. I only ask once." Still Harry remained calm.  
  
"I don't think so, Potter. We've got Business. I'm sure you remember those hexes on the train earlier this summer? Well, you've gotta pay for that. Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
The two stupid goons advanced on Harry and started to reach for him. They never had a chance. Harry's wand was out in a flash and before either Crabbe or Goyle could touch him, Harry muttered "finite mobilus multiplicus". He had them and Malfoy frozen in place like statues. He didn't even know how he came up with the spell but it seemed to work, so he was pleased. Harry strode over to Malfoy, leaned down into his face and spoke.  
  
"Well, it's seems I owe you quite a bit now. Soon, very soon both you and your father will be rotting in Azkaban. Think of me, won't you?" With that Harry headed to the library to find Ron and Hermione too engrossed in each others company to pay him any mind. He took out a parchment and quill, and began his potions essay, which now seemed easier than any before.  
  
**********  
  
The days that followed passed rather quickly, with Harry going to bed early and keeping to himself. He began noticing how easily answers came to him in all his classes, and that he was surpassing Hermione in the practical lessons, too. Finally Sunday morning came upon Harry, and, rising early, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Again. He was thinking how pleasant it was that he wasn't having the nightmares anymore, and how much he would hate their return.  
  
Harry didn't even notice as Professor McGonagall stepped into his path. Harry walked headfirst into her.  
  
"Potter! Do watch where you are going." She barked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, I was thinking, a little too intently it would seem." He replied timidly.  
  
"Oh, it's Sunday isn't it? Are you returning the ring?"  
  
"Yes. I was just heading for Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"As was I. Lets walk together, shall we?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
This conversation was as short as any others between them, and the rest of journey was spent in silence.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello, Harry. You are feeling well?" Dumbledore's greeting to Harry signaled he was obviously in no hurry to get directly to the point.  
  
"Yes, sir. And you?" Harry took the seat opposite his Headmaster, anticipating the request.  
  
"I am as well as can be expected for a man my age. I do require new spectacles, though. Its funny, but as a child I never expected my eyesight would fail me. Now. Down to business. I take it you're ready to return the ring?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes, sir. I have it here." He placed it on the center of the blotter on Dumbledore's desk. "I don't feel any different, you know? But I know things now if I think about them. And knowing I never learned them in real life is kind of unnerving."  
  
"I can only imagine, Potter." Harry had almost forgotten that Professor McGonagall was there as well. As these were her first words since entering.  
  
"Understandable, but it is a good thing to have a fount of knowledge available to you, even if it does frighten you, Harry. In our world especially it's not brawn that decides victory. The winner here is the one with the sharpest mind, the largest arsenal of spells, and the most powerful heart. That's what you are showing us in yourself." Dumbledore simply beamed at the show of pride that his words had instilled in Harry.  
  
"Yes, well. As much as I enjoy your opinion of me, I'm still a bit adverse to hearing such unwarranted praise. Never did like hearing how 'great' I am. I can never, well almost never, tell when it's for me or my name, y'know?"  
  
"I assure you Harry, that my respect for you has been earned." The times in which Harry had seen Dumbledore so serious had been few and far between, and he couldn't help but believe the man. It made him feel like a son receiving his fathers praise. "Now, tomorrow you will be taking the O.W.L.S, and I have no doubt you will pass with flying colors. I should explain the process to you now so that you will be able to prepare yourself for the rigors it puts on most students. For each of your classes, which I believe are... Defense of the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms? Yes. For each class you will take both a written and practical exam, for History it will be only written, of course. Each written exam will be 45 minutes long, and each practical will last to the extent of the test. All tests will be done in that little room.." He pointed " with me as the administrator, as the professors shall all be indisposed. You will be graded with a possible score of twenty for each written and practical exam, with the scores averaged together to determine your number of O.W.L.S., with the highest possible score being twenty. Keep in mind that no student tested under this system has received more than 16 O.W.L.S. Do not feel bad if you do not, as it is has been done only once and any higher score is considered impossible by most. The fact that you studied in a way that placed the knowledge directly into your brain will not be taken into account as the ring's classes were realistically simulated. Hence, your habits within the dream-class were exactly as they would have been in real life, you will have learned some but some will have evaded your mental capacities. Do you understand all that I have told you?" Dumbledore looked straight into Harry's eyes, expecting no less than the dutifully received 'Yes, sir'.  
  
"Good, now do you have anything you wish to add?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Um, this may sound a little odd but may I keep the ring? I can pay for it, and I know that the enchantments will have to be removed but I'd like to have it as a keepsake. I've grown fond of it." The hope in the boys eyes was unmistakable and his Headmaster didn't let him down.  
  
"Of course you may keep it, Harry. The enchantments wore off after last nights use, and no, you don't have to pay for it. Do take care of it though, it is a rather precious ring." Dumbledore's ready smile came to the surface again.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harry replied. "I will take good care of it. I promise."  
  
"Good, now run off and enjoy your care free day."  
  
Both professors watched the young man calmly walk from the room and both were surprised, yet again, and his ability to cope with such bizarre circumstances.  
  
McGonagall let a rare moment of respect shine through her rough exterior. "He's a remarkable boy, Albus. So willing to accept hardships that should not be his to bear and a seemingly natural code of honor and nobility. He deserves every bit of the admiration the public gives him."  
  
"Yes, he does, Minerva. And he is destined to garner more in his life. I only hope he learns to accept it graciously."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a ball of nervous energy in his stomach. At first he couldn't attribute it to anything, but then he remembered that he'd be taking his exams that day. He reached for his glasses and found a note placed atop them.  
  
Harry, please report to my office at 7:30. We will begin your exams immediately. Thank you. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry checked the clock on his nightstand and found that he had 45 minutes until he had to be at Dumbledore's office and decided to take a shower before the other boys awoke. After he'd finished and dressed and checked the clock (twenty-five more minutes) he made his way to the door so he could head down to the kitchens for an early breakfast. Just as he was leaving he heard at least to of the other boys beginning to awake for another day of lessons.  
  
After a meager selection of bacon and a bagel from the house- elves Harry continued his trek to the Headmaster's office, and arrived five minutes early. He waited and at precisely 7:30 the gargoyle leaped aside to allow him entry.  
  
"Hullo, Harry. Ready for a long day of exams?" Dumbledore was always cheerful wasn't he?  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, sir. Shall we start right away?" Harry asked in return.  
  
"You need only follow me." Dumbledore led him into the small adjoining room to his office which contained only a small desk, one chair, and a stack of papers and quills on the desktop.  
  
"You'll have five hours and 15 minutes to completed the written tests, with one ten minute break in three hours to stretch your legs. You will then have lunch, and return for the practical tests. Not that I feel it necessary in your case but the quills and parchment are charmed to prevent cheating. Understood? Good if you need me just press the little button on the door jamb." Dumbledore began to leave then stopped and turned back. "Oh, and good luck, Harry" And he was lost from sight behind the door.  
  
Harry sighed, and reached for a quill and his first exam of the day.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were seated at their customary places at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall had noticed that Dumbledore and Harry were absent. But only Harry's friends and house mates had put the two facts together.  
  
"He certainly has been visiting Dumbledore an awful lot lately hasn't he?" Ron, asked the two most important girls to him, with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Ron, he obviously has important things to talk with him about. Let's just let him explain it when he feels like it, shall we?"  
  
Both Ron and the enamored Ginny sighed their concession, never mind that the admonition had only been directed to the youngest male Weasley.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You see Hermione, something must be really wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't let him out of classes just 'to talk'." Hermione knew that Ron, like Harry, had problems with showing his feelings, and the fact that he was so blatantly nervous only worried her more.  
  
"I know that, Ron, but he has to eat so we will probably see him at lunch. We can ask him then. Now lets go get Ginny, then we can head to the Great Hall."  
  
**********  
  
Less than five minutes later the group of friends walked into the Great Hall, and all three, including the newly informed Ginny, stopped to scan the table for their raven-haired friend.  
  
Spotting him, and sighing in relief they made their way to Harry's side. Harry caught sight of them before they made it to the table, and motioned for them to sit, grinning all the time. He was extremely happy as he was well ahead of schedule in his written exams. He finished one and a half hours early. Dumbledore had not seemed surprised. He'd spent the extra time reading one of Dumbledore's books, this one entitled The History Magical Confections.  
  
"Hello, all. How have your days been so far?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron, being quiet miffed at his best friends apparent joy, while he and Hermione had been worrying nearly all day shot out his response before either of the girls could open their mouths. "Who bloody cares! Where the hell have you been all day? You've had Hermione worried sick."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione huffed. "Watch your language. And you were just as worried as I was. Now Harry, we really do deserve an answer."  
  
Harry turned to look at Ginny. "And you Ginny? Do you demand an answer from me, as well?"  
  
Ginny stared into her lap and spoke softly. "No, I can respect your privacy, but I would like to know what you've been up to."  
  
"Ok, first off, I was in a small room off of Dumbledore's office. Secondly, I cant yet tell you why. Third and last, I will likely be there the rest of the day. Perhaps until after dinner."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, now more curious than angry.  
  
"Because, Ron, I was told not to speak of it by Dumbledore, and quite frankly I agree with his feeling on the matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back. Enjoy lunch." Harry rose and made his way to the doors, and without turning said to his closest friends, "You'll hear it all on Friday, I'm told." He was gone. The smile that had never faltered, still lighting up his face.  
  
**********  
  
Harry began his practical exams with Dumbledore shortly after arriving. They were easier to perform, than his written ones, but somewhat longer and far more taxing on his body. Dumbledore said that it would become less so with practice and Harry believed it. These took him a mere five hours to complete instead of the estimated seven.  
  
The tests involved brewing the Draught of the Living Dead, defending against some of the most powerful curses and spells known, inanimate self-transfiguration , and so on. The most time consuming had been the Potions exam which alone took nearly 4 hours, during which, he also did his Defense, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures exams at the simmering phase. The Charms and Transfiguration exams were fairly simple and quick.  
  
**********  
  
"That was the final charm, Harry. It would seem that you are done. I'm quite sure you have passed with flying colors, so it is safe to say that you have successfully completed your fifth year of studies here at Hogwarts. How does it feel to be the youngest sixth year, in our history?" Dumbledore positively shone with pride, and although he didn't mention it he was quite sure that it was the quickest and most accurate the test had ever been finished.  
  
"Well, Sir, assuming that I passed, it feels both good and bad. I mean to say that it's.... bittersweet." Harry, himself was pretty confident that he had passed the grueling exam. Like Dumbledore, however, he was hesitant to expose all of his thoughts. Some things he'd keep to himself.  
  
"It's nearly six o'clock, Harry. I want to speak with you a bit before I release you to your friends for dinner. They have made numerous inquiries as to your whereabouts, I'm told. Then I'll send your written exams, along with your practical scores and finishing times, to the Ministry for grading." Harry nodded a weary acknowledgement as his Headmaster continued. "Let's adjourn to my office, shall we?"  
  
Again Harry nodded, and rose to follow the great mage into the inviting office. Harry sat in the chair he was accustomed to and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Now then, I wanted to discuss your plans for after you graduate from our fine school. You cant just rush off to join the fight, so I was hoping that you would like to stay at Hogwarts, in an official capacity? We are offering you a position as substitute to all courses when needed, and also as a tutor to any student needing your services. This position will be genuine, it will also and as a mask for, I hope, you further training here. I know that you are fully educated in all that we can teach, however you lack the experience needed to use it efficiently in the war to come. You will have your own quarters in the staff wing, along with the official title of "Professor", and the pay and privileges associated with the it... So, I guess the question is, Will you accept?" Dumbledore was now leaning forward in anticipation of the answer and Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Albus watched patiently as Harry thought.  
  
'A professor? Me? I'm not ready for this. Granted, I will need a job, and a place to stay, and I don't want to leave my friends, and I do need to train...... Oh great Godric's Ghost, there are too many "ands". I should just take it, only....'  
  
"Umm, Professor, if I did accept, would I be allowed to date Ginny? I mean, I'd be a professor and all, and they cant be with students, but if I could date her then I could use tutoring as a cover to keep our relationship secret. That way Voldemort probably wouldn't find out, and I promise nothing inappropriate would be going on, and......." Harry was interrupted from his ramblings with a single word form Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? You mean, I could?" A nod. "Thank you, Professor. Then, considering I pass the NEWT's, I'd gladly accept the job offer."  
  
"Good. One last thing. Then I'll let you run off to eat. I would like to ask you a favor. From now on, I would like you to call me 'Albus'. In a few short days, you will no longer be my student. You will be a friend, and I ask my friends to call me 'Albus'."  
  
Again, Harry was taken aback. How could he call the legendary professor by his given name? It just wasn't proper, but then Dumbledore did ask it of him, so it must be okay.  
  
"I would be honored, Albus, thank you."  
  
"Good. Now go on to dinner. You are a few minutes late, and I'm quite sure that you are quite hungry."  
  
"Thank you, Albus, good night."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
**********  
  
When Harry walked into the Great Hall the first thing to catch his eye was Malfoy's malicious glare, closely followed by his finger being motioned across his throat. A pantomime of a knife dragging across a neck. Harry was unperturbed at the threat and responded with a smile, and a cheerful little wave. Harry saw that it only infuriated Malfoy more. Chuckling, Harry made his was to he head of Gryffindor table. His usual seat these days. As he sat down all eyes swiveled toward him. The whole of his house had heard of his absence during lessons, and they were all eager to know why. When he didn't move to inform them, all but three went back to their own business.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, though hadn't given up in finding out the secret behind his day in the Headmasters office.  
  
"So?" Ron asked. "Can you tell us what this is all about yet?"  
  
"No, Ron. I cant, but like I said, you will all find out Friday. I can guarantee that it'll come as a shock."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can wait until then. Can you tell us anything beforehand, though?" Hermione was, of course, fishing for any hint to the biggest puzzle currently in her life.  
  
"Yes, I can. I can tell you that if all goes well, I will have a very prestigious job lined up. Now then, can we forget this for now or do you want me to starve? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, and ask for seconds."  
  
"Ok, Harry, we'll drop it for now. But we want answers on Friday, Ok?"  
  
Ginny, Harry thought, the Peacemaker. Merlin love her. I certainly do. Wait, where did that come from? I only even realized I liked her two months ago. It cant be possible to fall in love that quickly. Another voice in his head responded, Well why isn't it? We adore everything about her. Doesn't it make sense that love would come of it?  
  
Harry couldn't argue with his own logic and decided to accept it. He discreetly reached under the table and took Ginny's left hand with his right, nobody noticing the hidden move. Ginny gave a silent gasp and flushed, staring down into her food, a grin joined her crimson face.  
  
A few minutes, and the silence was broken as Fred and George, along with the rest of the Quidditch team stopped alongside Harry on their way out of the Great Hall, causing him to look up.  
  
"Harry, my boy..." Started Fred? George?  
  
"My friend..." The other.  
  
"Owner of my dear sisters heart..."  
  
"Oh, get on with it!" Angelina urged, eager to reveal something apparently of the grand sort.  
  
"You have no flair for the dramatic. Anyway Harry, we five have been talking, and we have decided that you, great seeker, shall be our new Quidditch Captain."  
  
Harry was, for the countless time through out the day, shocked. Then his plans for the recent future came to his mind and a slight frown crossed his face.  
  
"Well, team, I have some good news and some bad news." That didn't wipe the smiles from their faces but what followed did. "The good news is that I would be proud to lead the team. The bad news is that I cant"  
  
Ron, like everyone else was shocked, and made not the slighted attempt to hide it. "What? Harry, are you insane? They just offered you Quidditch Captain! How can you say 'no'?"  
  
"Well if that surprised you, I got a real zinger coming. Not only cant I be Captain, but whoever is, will need to search for a new keeper, and a new seeker, and train them up enough for the first game."  
  
Every face within the range of hearing drained of all color, becoming the shade of it bulging eyes.  
  
"New seeker? What do you mean? You cant quit the team. We need you, you're our best player." Katie asked, struggling to find the joke that must be hidden somewhere.  
  
"As much as I enjoy your kind words, Katie, I'm sorry, but pretty soon I may be ineligible to play. Don't ask why cause I cant tell you yet. I'm really sorry." Harry released Ginny's hand from beneath the table, stood, and began the trek to his dormitory. As he exited the whole of Gryffindor stared on in amazement, and began to chatter about the horrifying turn of events for the house Quidditch team.  
  
Up at the staff table, the teachers, who had heard it all, shook their collective heads in sympathy. Even Snape was slightly saddened to realize the Potter boy would lose the joy of the famous wizarding sport. He still didn't like Harry, but he'd come to respect his strength, courage and determination in light of recent events.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore left just after Harry, his three closest friends just after that. They were hoping to catch a few more hints as to Harry's secret. They stopped behind a corner just as the elderly wizard stopped the young man.  
  
"Harry, I'm told that the results will be in at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Please be in my office at ten thirty and we will read them."  
  
"Yes sir. I mean, Albus. Goodnight, again."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry. Rest well. Oh, and have yourself a lie in tomorrow, you have the day free, remember? I'll have Dobby bring you some at nine forty-five."  
  
With that Dumbledore turned towards his office and Harry towards his bed.  
  
As Dumbledore rounded the corner he saw the three interlopers trying to look inconspicuous. "Children, you really should try to curb your curiosity. And do forget all that you heard just now. Also, don't wake Harry for lessons tomorrow. Run along now, and remember: you heard none of that."  
  
Three heads nodded in utter confusion, and left the Headmaster to his business.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Many Gryffindor students noticed Harry's continued absence at breakfast the next morning. As did quite a few other students, foremost amongst them, Draco Malfoy. He sat at the Slytherin table, ignoring all but the empty seat at Gryffindor. He idly twirled his butter knife as he thought of why his hated enemy could afford, and be allowed, to miss his lessons. Snape didn't even bother to ask the mudblood and the pauper where he was. Then that means Snape already knows why. So what did Snape know that could forgive Potter his insolent lack of attendance? Malfoy kept thinking, struggling to figure it out, all the while toying cruelly with the knife.  
  
**********  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was talking to Ron and Ginny, She had thought it over the previous evening and had come up with a tremulous, and questionable, answer.  
  
"Well, we have three clues. One, Dumbledore mentioned results. Two, Harry could have a great job, and Three, he would be ineligible for Quidditch. One and three add up to some test that makes him unable to play, and the only test that I think could keep him from Quidditch is a medical test, with bad results. The part of about the job still confuses me, though."  
  
"Well, that makes some kind of sense. More than anything I've got anyway." Ron was reluctant to make any assumptions on Harry's health. The boy had proven time and again to be the most durable person Ron had ever met. He just hoped it stayed that way. For now though, he had a potions lesson to worry about.  
  
**********  
  
Harry woke up to an alarm clock at nine-thirty. He sat up and put on his glasses, looking for the source of the sound. He didn't have an alarm clock of his own, but he spotted Neville's chirping loudly across the room. Apparently the other boys knew he didn't have lessons today. How they found out he didn't know, but he assumed that Albus had told them. Sighing, he stood and crossed the room to turn off the obscenely cheerful sound. After a few minutes of watching Hagrid's lesson from the windows a loud pop startled him. It was Dobby with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Hullo, Dobby. How are you?" Harry was glad to see the tiny little elf, but did not eagerly anticipate the praise Dobby always lavished upon him.  
  
"Good morning, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is well. Professor Dumbledore is asking that Dobby brings you breakfast, sir. He says that Dobby should remind Harry Potter that he is expected at 10:30." The house-elf was brimming with joy at the pleasure of serving his favorite wizard.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. I appreciate it. Would you like to have some breakfast? I cant eat it all."  
  
"Oh no, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has already eaten, and could not eat with a great wizard like Harry Potter. It would no be right." The elf looked aghast at the suggestion, but still thrilled to be asked.  
  
"Dobby, please don't call me 'great', or 'sir'. I'm only a student here, and I'm your friend. Friends call me 'Harry'".  
  
Dobby had tears in his eyes to be called a friend of Harry's, but still he did not relent. "Dobby cannot call a great wizard such as yourself, by his given name, sir. Harry Potter is to be respected, sir. For you to call me a friend is a great honor, sir. Dobby is undeserving."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration and turned his attention to his breakfast. Looking up he asked Dobby to tell Dumbledore that he'd be in his office fifteen minutes early if that were alright.  
  
Dobby left, and Harry finished most of his breakfast. There really was too much for him to eat by himself. He got up and went into the bathroom for a shower. After emerging he went about brushing his teeth and trying to tame his hair, idly noticing that he should ask Hermione if there was some spell for shaving. Smiling at the thought, he dressed, looked at the clock, and made his way out of the dormitories for the Headmasters office.  
  
As we walked through the halls the classes let out and he spotted Ginny, heading in the direction of the Charms classroom. He smiled and waved, but she just gave a weak smile, bowed her head and continued on her way. Harry, too, continued, and arrived at the statue a minute early. Thinking of a possible password, he was surprised to see statue jump aside and Professor McGonagall waiting to escort him up.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Please follow me." She was vaguely smiling and Harry hoped that was a good sign.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Dobby said that you would be slightly early. We just received the ministry owl a few minutes ago, and have been looking over your scores. Would you like to see?"  
  
"Should I be worried, Albus?" McGonagall gave a start at a student being so informal with the headmaster, but seeing that it bothered neither so much, accepted it and watched as Dumbledore passed the envelope to Harry.  
  
"Not at all, dear boy. Please read. It would be no fun if I just read them to you."  
  
Harry silently accepted the slightly worn looking packet and slowly opening it, extracting the parchment paper from inside.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, we at the Department of Education Services, in the Ministry or Magic, are pleased to inform you that you have successfully passed the Ordinary Wizarding Levels test, and are now hereby granted allowance to continue your education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your scores and time are listed below.  
  
Course Written Practical Average Defense Against the Dark Arts 18 20 19 O.W.L.S Potions 17 15 16 O.W.L.S Transfiguration 18 20 19 O.W.L.S Herbology 18 17 17.5 O.W.L.S Charms 18 19 18.5 O.W.L.S Care of Magical Creatures 18 18 18 O.W.L.S History of Magic 18 N/A 18 O.W.L.S  
  
Total Average: 18 O.W.L.S (Record) Total Time: 8h 15m (Record)  
  
Age: 15y 49d (Record)  
  
Due to the records set by your test scores, time, and age upon taking the O.W.L.S you will be listed in the Record of Accomplishments for scholastic achievements. Congratulations Mr. Potter, and good luck in your future.  
  
Sincerely, Maximillian Tripe, Head of the Department of Educational Services  
  
Harry sat stunned. He had scored eighteen OWLs. Dumbledore said that no one had ever scored higher than sixteen, yet he had scored eighteen.  
  
"Sir? Is this a mistake? You said that nobody has ever scored higher than sixteen, I couldn't have done this well."  
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were no longer hiding their wide smiles, and Professor McGonagall answered the question with no small amount of pride in her usually firm voice. "I assure you Harry that those scores are accurate. I'm very proud of you. To think a student under my tutelage, from my own house, has done this, it is revitalizing . I'm so proud. Why, I only scored fifteen, and Professor Dumbledore only fourteen. Congratulations, my boy."  
  
Harry hadn't even considered that if his scores were records then they had been higher than both Dumbledore's and McGonagall's. That was unheard of. Yet, he couldn't help but smile at the realization that his plans would come to fruition. He would most likely pass the N.E.W.T.S, and graduate Hogwarts early. He would become the schools youngest professor, and be an adult in the wizarding community. He would no longer have to return to the Dursleys and he could spends his summers, wherever he wished.  
  
"Albus?" Harry said. "Is there anything more you need me for? I need to think about things, or perhaps completely avoid thinking about them."  
  
"No, Harry. You may go on your way and enjoy your free day. Perhaps visits some classes if you like? You may take your results, but keep them well hidden. We wouldn't want your dorm mates discovering your secret too soon, would we?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Understood, Albus. Good day, sir. You too, Professor McGonagall."  
  
McGonagall smiled proudly smiled at Harry and said, "Please Harry, if you can call the Headmaster 'Albus', then you may certainly call me by my given name as well".  
  
**********  
  
As Harry wound his way through the halls of Hogwarts his mind was occupied; His body was left to instinctively find the way to the Common Room.  
  
What does this mean? It can't mean that I'm smarter than any Hogwarts student ever, that is not even a possibility. So, what? It's either that my mind and body are so perfected for magic; Or that I am so determined in this that I wont accented anything less than a stellar performance. I think I like option 'B'.  
  
Harry entered Gryffindor Tower to find it only a quarter filled. With a wave of his wand a nice oak and red leather wing-backed chair aligned itself near the fire. Harry sat in it with folded hands in his lap, head back, and eyes closed. All the better to think.  
  
He stayed that that way for hours, everyone thinking him asleep. Finally before lunch, Ron decided to waken Harry for the meal. As his hand reached out to shake Harry's shoulder his wrist was suddenly engulfed in Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm awake Ron. Have been all day." Harry said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Everyone thought you were taking a nap. Nobody had the heart to wake you. If we'd known you weren't even asleep we'd have asked you . um, Harry? Could you let go of my wrist? It's drawing attention."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, it's lunch time, you coming?"  
  
**********  
  
Harry's afternoon was spent in the same way as the interval between his meeting with Albus and lunch. After classes Harry helped his friends and many of the younger students with their homework, then excused himself to bed hoping the extra hours of sleep would better prepare him for his NEWT's the next day. 


	2. Not a chapter Just a note

I'm working on chapter 6 and I just put this in to get my story back up there, so anyone that it is in people's minds at some point. Sorry if you were expecting more of my story.  
  
Mike 


End file.
